


No Disappointment Allowed Here

by animatedrose



Series: Omegaverse: The Scent of the Stars [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Riding, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The extra promised sex scene cut out of chapter 11 of The Scent of the Stars due to chapter length.</p><p>Sunday and Amelia decide to celebrate their victory after playing King's Cup. Things get heated rather fast. In a sexy way. Amelia/Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Disappointment Allowed Here

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time coming but here it is, the extra bonus sex scene from Chapter 11! Wrote this at 2 in the morning on a school night, took an hour to complete.
> 
> You’ll be getting two Sunday/Amelia bonus fics since I’ve decided that I want to do the water balloon one too, in full detail. That will be done later, though.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Sunday collapsed in her bed, a fit of giggles exploding from her lungs. Amelia dropped down beside her, laughter pouring from her like water from a tea kettle. The bedroom door had been kicked shut behind them by the Iota upon entry, sealing them off visually from the rest of the house.

“The look on Eddie’s face when he had to down the cup!” Amelia wheezed, holding her stomach.

“ _I hate you all_ ,” Sunday mimicked, scrunching her face to try and copy Edgar’s unamused look earlier.

Amelia laughed harder, curling up on the bed, head touching her knees as she cackled. Sunday took deep breaths to settle herself before rising. Amelia’s laughter lessened after a minute but she stayed down, winded.

“Does this mean we won?” Sunday wondered.

“We didn’t drink the King’s Cup, so yeah,” Amelia nodded. “Edgar lost. So did everyone who dropped out. The rest of us won.”

Sunday nodded in confirmation. She stared at the door for a while.

Feeling mischievous, Amelia sat up and leaned over Sunday’s legs. “He~y! Since we won, shouldn’t we celebrate?”

“Celebrate? How so?” Sunday asked.

“I think you know how,” Amelia said slyly, hand drifting to the front of Sunday’s pajama bottoms.

Sunday’s face bloomed as red as a rose. Amelia couldn’t help but lick her lips. Sunday was so adorable, so hot, so delicious. God, she was a lucky Iota to fall for such a gorgeous Upsilon like Sunday. Nobody else in the world could possibly compare to that cute expression.

“W-w-well,” Sunday stammered before wrapping her arms around Amelia’s shoulders, drawing her love in close enough to touch noses. “If we’re going to do _that_ , then I have a request.”

“Anything,” Amelia breathed.

Sunday turned them, pushing the blonde down onto the bed. Hands above the Iota’s shoulders and knees framing her hips, the Upsilon looked like a predator eying its prey suddenly. Amelia felt a shiver shoot through her, heat stabbing at her core. _Oh my fucking god, Sunday!_

“I want to top this time,” Sunday said sweetly, moving down to kiss Amelia’s exposed throat.

Amelia moaned, flushed. Was it hot in this room? She tipped her head back to give Sunday more access, feeling a little pink tongue lave against her skin. Sunday’s breath ghosted over her flesh and made the Iota feel wet between the legs.

“Let me ride you, Amelia,” Sunday requested, butterfly kisses lighting along the underside of Amelia’s jaw. “We always let you top and do what you want. I want to be in charge tonight. Please?”

“Sure,” Amelia breathed, voice hitched in pleasure. “Anything.” _Oh god, don’t stop, I’ll fucking die if you stop!_

Sunday pulled away and Amelia wanted to cry. _Come back, come back!_

Sunday indeed came back, a scarf in hand. She gathered Amelia’s wrists gently and wrapped them up. Then she tied the bundle to the headboard in a loose knot, enough to keep them there but not to cut off circulation or impair movement.

Sunday was far too sweet sometimes. Amelia loved it.

The raven-haired Upsilon unbuttoned Amelia’s top, exposing her bare flesh and perky breasts. Amelia wanted her to the touch them, fondle, squeeze. But Sunday ignored them, moving to Amelia’s hips. The Iota raised them so her pajama pants and underwear could be lowered to her ankles. Again, she wanted Sunday to touch her, stroke, pleasure. Again, Sunday ignored her silent desires.

Sunday sat back to see her progress. Amelia panted, body feeling too hot suddenly. Her cock was raised and leaking already. Sunday gave a small smile and pressed a kiss to the head. Amelia almost thrust but reigned herself in. Sunday was in control tonight. She got to call the shots, not Amelia.

Amelia’s mouth went dry when Sunday unbuttoned her top, revealing her ample cleavage. The top drifted to the floor, followed by the pants and underwear. Sunday sat there beside the Iota in all her naked glory and Amelia couldn’t move.

“Ready for our reward?” Sunday asked in her best attempt to sound sexy, trailing a finger along Amelia’s jaw line.

 _Oh my god, yes!_ Amelia could only nod dumbly, words refusing to come.

Sunday moved, straddling Amelia’s hips. She positioned herself to hover over Amelia’s erect penis, glistening with precum and twitching with need. Sunday stayed there briefly before leaning forward, kissing the blonde.

Then she sank down in one smooth motion, moans passed between their sealed lips as Sunday took every inch of her in one go.

It was insane. Amelia wanted to pounce, dominate, thrust the daylights out of Sunday. Her hips jerked but she was already so deep into Sunday that she couldn’t possibly go any deeper. Frustration built at her lack of hand usage. _So unfair!_

Sunday’s fingers drifted from Amelia’s shoulders to her sides, tickling her ribs briefly. Then they rested on her hips. Sunday pulled out of the kiss, sighing, eyes hazy with pleasure. Amelia gasped, cheeks rosy.

“You okay, Amelia?” Sunday asked, trembling from the heat inside of her emanating from Amelia’s engorged length. “Is this…still okay?”

“I…I’m fine,” Amelia choked out, fingers clenched. “A little annoyed…but I’ll live. Move. Please?”

She tried hard to keep the commanding tone from her voice. She wasn’t used to being a bottom. It was foreign, scary. But so very exciting.

“Sure.” Sunday kissed Amelia’s cheek lightly.

Then she lifted herself until only the head was inside and dropped down again. Amelia gasped, hips jerking to push herself deeper. Sunday spasmed suddenly, gasping. Amelia grinned triumphantly. Found the g-spot on the second thrust. That was a new record.

Sunday panted before moving, bouncing on Amelia’s lap. Her own cock leaked precum, desperate for release. Sunday refused to touch herself. Her hands stayed on Amelia’s hips, anchoring her as she impaled herself again and again on Amelia’s dick. Amelia felt bad for her. If her hands were free, she could help.

 _If Sunday wants help, she’ll ask. Let her be in control,_ some tiny part of the Iota demanded. _She wants to be in command? Let her._

Amelia had never felt so useless. If her hands were free, she could stroke Sunday’s cock in time with her thrusts. She could squeeze those breasts, bouncing with each impalement. She could reciprocate the pleasure instead of just laying there, jerking her hips, feet tangled in her undergarments and pajamas while Sunday did all the work.

The Iota was nearing her release but she could tell that Sunday was getting tired, each bounce taking more effort to perform than before. Sweat coated her skin. Sunday’s pants were deeper yet it sounded like barely any air was getting in.

“Sunday,” Amelia whined. “If you need to rest, then rest. Don’t worry about me.”

“But…we’re so…close…” Sunday panted, half-bouncing again.

“Don’t push yourself,” Amelia choked, fighting back the numbing pleasure. “Rest.”

So Sunday stopped, leaning forward to lie atop Amelia. The heat of the Upsilon’s vagina radiated into Amelia’s cock, making it twitch with unreleased need. Amelia bit down on her frustration. She needed to attend to Sunday first. She focused on the comfortable weight of a body pressed against hers, joined at the hips, breasts squeezed together, sweat and breath mingling.

After several minutes, Sunday shifted. Amelia’s cock reawaked, delighted at the movement. The light pressure around Amelia’s hands disappeared, letting them drop onto the bed above their heads. The scarf was tossed over the bedside. Then Sunday lied down again, sighing.

“That was fun,” the raven-haired Beta type reflected. “But I think I prefer you being on top. That was really tiring.”

“You’ll get used to it. It takes practice,” Amelia reassured, brushing black strands from her love’s face.

Sunday sat up, pressing down on Amelia’s hips, vaginal walls squeezing around Amelia’s cock. Amelia gave a breathy moan, head tossed back. Sunday moved in to lick and kiss the exposed flesh.

“Take me?” Sunday requested.

“Hell yeah.”

Amelia flipped them, repositioning so she was on her hands and knees. Sunday lay on her back, looking up at the blonde whose length was still buried deep inside of her. Sunday wrapped her legs around Amelia’s waist and her arms around Amelia’s neck, leaning up to kiss her.

“Take me.”

And Amelia did, thrusting deep and hard. This angle made it easier to strike Sunday’s g-spot, making the Upsilon thrash and cry out. Seeing her come undone was like magic. Amelia couldn’t get enough of it. She kissed her hard as they flew over the edge together.

Sunday lay there, exhausted, while Amelia pulled out. Sunday’s cock remained raised, neglected. Amelia moved down, lips wrapping around it. Sunday’s hands tangled in her hair as fresh moans poured from her pretty pink lips. Amelia licked and sucked with all the love she had until Sunday came with a loud cry, spilling down her girlfriend’s throat.

Amelia sat up, licking away the remnants and wiping the saliva from her lips. Then she collapsed on the bed by Sunday’s side. Both lay there, panting.

“That was…fun…” Sunday said softly. “Maybe we could…do it again…sometime…?”

Amelia smiled, pulling Sunday flush against her. She kissed one of the girl’s cheeks and smiled.

“For you, Sunday? Anything,” she promised.


End file.
